


No Longer Gray and Old

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

One September night, after hard days at work, you’d met at a local bar. Both were there alone, not wanting to interact with the outside world, when the other came along. “Hi, I-I’m Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid,” he’d said, extending his hand after pushing a tendril of light brown, shoulder-length hair behind his ear. “You here alone too?” 

“Bad day at work,” you’d told him. “You?” He’d confirmed your suspicions; work had been beyond depressing, and although he didn’t drink too often, tonight he felt like having a bit. 

Hours later, you’d both had too much and had to run into the bathroom to get the alcohol out of your system. While others before him had run at the thought of a woman they’d just met getting sick, Spencer ran after you, holding your hair as the alcoholic demons vacated your body. At one point, when you’d finally started to feel better, you looked over your shoulder and gave him a small smile - a thank you for sticking around and helping out.

Later on as you dated, he let it slip that you had actually asked him over that night, but he’d insisted you needed rest, taking you back to your apartment, tucking you in and leaving. He also told you that the moment you turned around to smile, he knew he was done for - it was then he knew he’d love you for the rest of his life.

—————

As the years went by, he swore he’d never let go, kissing the top of your forehead as you slept, memorizing every inch of you and watching as you bore his children. Even with three beautiful babies running around the house, he still managed to find the time to show you how much he cared - waking you up with breakfast in bed was a favorite of his. Your babies piled onto the bed, showing off their handiwork - the messed up pancakes, the too-full cup of coffee - it was all beautiful, and he’d let you enjoy it while he took the kids to school. 

Upon his return, he’d envelope you in his arms, telling you how glad he was that you’d both had a horrible night on that September long ago. If you hadn’t, you might never have met, and neither of you would trade your present for all the gold in the world. “I thank my lucky stars every day for that night.”

—————

The years went further still, your children growing up into beautiful adults in their own right. While you felt the empty nest, watching as they went off to college, Spencer would distract you with dances in the kitchen - his wavy brown hair now tinged with streaks of silver gray. “Every time you look over your shoulder like that, I remember the night we met, and how I knew I loved then.” Many people weren’t so lucky to find a love like yours, an ever-lasting one that stood the test of time, but you could say with certainty that you were more in love with each other than when you’d first started dating. Sharing a life, children and a heart with someone was many times a better bond than the physical aspects. 

As you grew older, your skin sagged, your face became more wrinkled, your hair tinged with gray of its own. But no matter how you looked, he’d tell you how in love with you he was - how no wrinkle, or roll, or gray hair would taint your beauty or his love for you. He’d tell you how he wanted you to live together as ghosts when you were gone; apparently, the years had made him hope for life beyond the brief one in which you lived.

—————

Now it was here, that moment you’d dreaded for so long, but yearned for now. He’d left you the year before, in his sleep, at the age of 96. Though you went through each day after he left, wanting to keep your head up for the sake of your children, grandchildren and even the great-granchildren, after he left, you welcomed the day when you’d see each other again. He promised to love you until his lungs gave out, and you promised to do the same.

It was just you now, gray and old, sinking into the mattress and feeling every inch of your 95 years. Exactly one year had passed since Spencer left, and as you laid on the mattress, you knew you’d see him tonight. Now you’d walk around as ghosts, no longer gray and old, and still very much in love.


End file.
